Kevin
by tsunade09
Summary: Está es la primera historia que escribo donde los personajes son míos y no de alguna serie, la historia contiene spanking paternal como forma de disciplina, este fic es sobre Kevin un chico de 15 años y su padre. Si no les gusta el tema no lo lean


**La Familia Bracho**

**¡Rayos! ¡Maldición¡ ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?!** – repetía una y otra vez el joven aquel mientras terminaba con lo que alguna vez fueron sus uñas de los puros nervios y es que allí estaba él sentado afuera de la oficina del director junto a sus dos nuevos "amigos" con los que se había metido en aquel lío y vaya lío casi dos semanas en las que no había asistido ni a la mitad de sus clases por irse con sus "amigos" a hacer cosas de hombres como lo era fumar y beber aunque él no había probado el licor el cigarrillo si se le había antojado y mucho y fue justo con el cigarro en la boca sentado sobre una piedra a la orilla del río y a sus cómplices uno con una cerveza y el otro bailando con otra cerveza en mano que su profesor guía y el orientador los habían encontrado

**¡Ustedes tres! ¡A la dirección! **– les grito el profesor, pero los chicos con ni se movieron del susto - **¿cómo rayos los habían encontrado? Si el cole era enorme y con montaña hacia arriba y río al lado ¿Cómo era posible tener tan mala suerte? - **Eran los pensamientos que tenían mientras eran conducidos hacia la dirección con todas las pruebas de lo que estaban haciendo y para mala suerte de nuestro chico él había cargado en su bolso las provisiones que sus compañeros compraron por lo que fue culpado de ser él quien les daba las bebidas y los cigarros

El director los hizo pasar y les dio un sermón de los que nunca se olvidan y luego delante de ellos llamó a sus padres, él último en llegar fue don Carlos Bracho y no porque no le importará su hijo si no porque andaba en la capital y se tardaba dos horas en llegar, adentro los otros padres eran puestos al tanto de la situación.

De pronto un joven creyó escuchar un tambor sonar muy rápido y cerca pero se dio cuenta que solo él lo escuchaba porque era su corazoncito que se le quería escapar del cuerpo al reconocer la figura que se miraba acercarse por el pasillo… su padre había llegado

**Papá! Yo…** - pero fue interrumpido por su padre-

**En la casa Kevin Bracho usted y yo arreglamos cuentas en la casa ahora NO! **– le dijo con una seriedad que le hizo temblar, el muchacho sabía cuales cuentas eran y como se pagaban y eso le puso los nervios de puntas si ya tenía esa sentencia y eso que su papá aun no entraba a la oficina de fijo lo mataba cuando saliera al verle entrar se sentó en silencio pero las lagrimas silenciosas aparecieron en escena una hora y media después cuando fueron llamados nuevamente

**Bien jóvenes, lo que han hecho es una falta grave no solo tienen muchas ausencias injustificadas sino que se han ido a lugares que saben que están prohibidos porque son peligrosos y como si fuera poco traen bebidas alcohólicas y cigallarrillos para distribuir y consumir siendo menores de edad y en una institución educativa, debería expulsarlos a los tres en especial a usted joven **– dijo señalando a Kevin- **ya que en su poder se encontraron las cervezas y paquetes de cigarros es una vergüenza que hagan estás cosas … - **y el director aquel hablo y regaño por unos veinte minutos más a los chicos quienes ante la mención de la palabra "expulsión" se les había ido el alma del cuerpo del puritito miedo

**Pero considerando que su expediente no hay faltas, de lo jóvenes que son **– apenas 15 años **- y que están en la lista de alumnos de honor solo será una suspensión de una semana, con sus padres hemos acordado que en esos días no estarán de ociosos en sus casa vendrán al colegio y harán mantenimiento de las zonas verdes, lavaran las paredes de los baños y ayudaran a pintar el pabellón de los sétimos y de verdad espero que no se vuelva a repetir – **finalizo el hombre preguntando** - ¿algo que decir?** -Pero ninguno dijo nada ni siquiera Kevin para defenderse de la acusación que le habían hecho estaba mudo del miedo, arrepentimiento y la ansiedad de saber la que se le venía cuando llegará a casa -** Bien en ese caso los veo el lunes para que empiecen su trabajo se reportan aquí y les asignare a un profesor que les estará supervisando, buenas tardes. **

**Papá dime algo por favor – **muy preocupado su papá no le dijo nada de nada y ahora frente al auto ya no aguantaba el silencio

**Don Carlos: ¿qué quieres oír? Eh Kevin ¿qué estoy enojado contigo? ¿Qué estoy de seccionado de tu comportamiento? ¿Qué estoy preocupado por lo que haces? y que me siento frustrado porque no reconozco al hijo que tengo en frente, mejor entra al auto y te quedas calladito que estoy que me pican las manos por quitarme la faja y darte una paliza aquí mismo ¡ME OYES!**

**Kevin: perdón papá te juro que no volveré a hacerlo pero no me digas eso por favor papá – **lloraba el chico ante aquellas palabras y decidió darle tiempo a su padre e hizo lo que le había dicho entro al carro y se hizo el viaje en completo silencio

Una vez estacionado el auto frente a la casa la empleada que hacia la limpieza les abrió la puerta de la cochera y de la casa, pero solo don Carlos bajo del auto y despacho a la mujer para poder quedarse solo con su hijo luego al ver que su hijo no entraba le hizo señas para que ingresara al hogar pero nada así que fue a hablar con él con una calma que realmente no sentía pero su hijo estaba muerto del miedo y no quería eso no señor quería darle una lección sí , que le iba a castigar si bueno eso también pero no podía verle allí con tanto miedo que ni entrar a su propia casa pudiera

**Don Carlos: Kevin hijo sal del auto por favor, vamos entra a la casa** – dijo una vez que le había abierto la puerta del carro pero el muchacho nada solo negaba con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder ser contenidas – **vamos kevincito por favor **– suspiro **- se que estás asustado y yo no te lo niego estoy muy enojado pero sobre todo estoy preocupado tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tú no has comido nada anda te preparo algo para que comamos juntos mientras tú te bañas y cambias ese uniforme, vamos hijo que no puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida, anda que no te voy a matar, castigar si pero no es como que no te lo hayas ganado a pulso verdad, vamos hijo sal por favor – **y su niño no muy seguro aun decidió entrar a casa con su papá después de todo tenía razón tenía hambre y todo lo que estaba pasando se lo había ganado el solo, una vez adentro Kevin subió a bañarse y su padre a la cocina aquello le serviría para liberar energías, estrés y enojo no quería castigar a su hijo en ese estado además primero debía conversar con él saber porque lo hizo y en menos de una hora estaban los dos sentados a la mesa , si porque eran solo ellos su padre era viudo su mujer murió cuando el niño era solo un bebe a manos de un ladrón que por robar cualquier cosa arrebato una vida sin el menor remordimiento así que él solo había educado a su hijo y lo conocía mejor que nadie aquel comportamiento no era típico de su hijo ¿Cuándo había cambiado? ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría problemas y él no lo sabía? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza en relación con su muchacho no era que fuera un santo si en varías ocasiones lo había tenido que disciplinar de forma física pero jamás por algo así y tampoco fueron tan seguidas dos al año era algo extraño, le castigaba con no televisión, no computadora, no celular o con prohibirle salir pero igual esas eran pocas su hijo se portaba bien y además siempre fue buen alumno ¿qué le pasaba ahora?

**Kevin: ¿Papá? …. ¡Papá! Te estoy hablando te has quedado como ido ¿estás bien? Te decía que lo siento mucho que por favor no estés enojado que me perdones papito por fis **

Aquellas palabras de su hijo le sacaron de sus pensamientos

**Don Carlos : termina de comer luego hablamos de eso y puedes estar seguro de que lo vas a sentir hijo pero luego ahora come – **dijo pero en un tono bastante calmado que si no fuera por todo lo que había pasado nadie diría que estaba enojado

**Kevin: papá no puedo comer más de verdad que ya no me pasa la comida **

**Don Carlos: está bien hijo, ve a tu cuarto y me esperas allí en un momento subo**

Luego de recoger todo de la mesa y dejar en orden la cocina se dirigió al piso de arriba primero a su habitación por un cuaderno nuevo y una faja vieja que guardaba en su armario y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo el chico estaba sentado en su cama en silencio pensando en todo lo ocurrido cuando su padre entro

**Kevin: papá por favor .. NOO! – **pidió al ver lo que traía su padre en la mano

**Don Carlos: hijo vamos a hablar primero hay muchas cosas que necesito aclarar contigo por qué no logro entender ¿qué pasa contigo? Te desconozco tu no haces estás cosas, este comportamiento no es algo normal en mi hijo estoy preocupado más que enojado porque tiene que haber una razón para todo este problema y me importa y preocupa más eso que cualquier otra cosa porque para mí lo más importante eres tú porque eres la razón de mi vida hijo y me duele tener que castigarte y me duele saber que algo te agobia, sabes que puedes venir a mi con cualquier problema, duda, preocupación o lo que quieras que siempre estaré a tu lado y te voy a apoyar ¿lo sabes hijo? ¿Verdad que lo sabes? Y si no te lo digo estoy aquí para ti para lo que necesites **

**Kevin: papá… yo lo sé y lo siento mucho de veras perdón yo no lo pensé en las consecuencias quería probarles que no era un cobarde y que yo también soy un hombre – **decía abrazado a su padre llorando del remordimiento que sentía por su comportamiento** – yo no tome licor papá no quise pero si fume y lo siento ni me gusta solo lo hice para impresionar a mis amigos papá, no lo vuelvo hacer porque todo ese tiempo cuando me iba a dormir pensaba en el momento que nos descubrieran y en lo mucho que te ibas a enojar peeerrrdooooón! Papito no lo hago más!**

**Don Carlos: no tienes que probarle nada a nadie y hacer esas cosas no te hace ser un hombre solo te trae problemas y ya ves tú conciencia no te dejaba en paz porque tú no eres así no tienes que fingir ser quien no eres para agradar a otros, tendrás amigos que te querrán mucho por cómo eres y no te pedirán que cambies y menos para algo malo, si te incitan a hacer cosas como las que has hecho no son tus amigos hijo por favor olvida esas amistades que nada bueno te traen y de verdad espero que no se vuelva a repetir – **le dio un beso en la frente y separo el abrazo** - ahora hijo debemos tratar tu mal comportamiento hay consecuencias y sabes que no puedo dejar pasar esto ya sabes cuál es el castigo que te dieron en el colegio suspendido por una semana y harás trabajos en la institución durante ese tiempo, pero yo también te voy a castigar no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir durante esa semana nada de celular, televisión y computadora y de aquí hasta que finalicen las clases llevaras este cuaderno donde vamos a tener un cronograma de tus clases por día y cada profesor me va a firmar haciendo constar de que asististe a su clase firma que falte te doy dos fajazos por firma, ¿quedo claro?**

**Kevin: si señor y me vas a pegar con eso ahora – **dijo bajito señalando la faja que su padre puso en la cama

**Don Carlos: si hijo te voy a pegar con la faja lo que has hecho estuvo muy mal por eso el castigo será fuerte solo espero que no me hagas tener que repetirlo por favor, ahora bájate el pantalón y la ropa interior y te colocas a la orilla de la cama **

Kevin no dijo nada se merecía aquel castigo el pobre ya lloraba incluso antes de que le dieran la orden, hizo lo que dijeron y se quedo quieto esperando a que su padre comenzara a reprenderle

**ZASS! AHHH! ZASSS! ZASSS! ****AY AY NOOO PAPI ZASS! ****ZASS! ZASS! AHHH AYAYAAA NOOO PAPITO DUELE NOOO POR FIS PERDONAME YA NO LO HAGO MÁS AHHHH! ZASS! ZASS! ZASS! ZASS! AAAHHH YAA! – **no aguanto más y se levanto pero su papá lo agarro del brazo y allí mismo de pie termino de castigarlo** – NOOOOOOO! PAPITO! NOOO! ZASS! ZASS! ZASS! NOOO MAAASS! ZASS! ZASS! - **aquellos últimos cayeron en sus piernitas le dio 15 en total uno por cada añito de vida, al terminar tiro la faja al suelo y abrazo con fuerza a sus hijo él nunca le hablaba cuando le castigaba por una simple razón sus propias lagrimas se lo impedían y al final lloraban ambos le dolía tanto castigarlo pero sabía que debía hacerlo para que no cogiera un mal camino** – no lo hagas más hijo por favor **- le dijo cuando encontró su voz mientras le besaba la cabeza **- no lo hare más pa _ pi_ tooo snif snif – **le respondió aun con un poco de llanto en su voz, después de un rato de abrazos y de otra platica de corazón a corazón entre padre e hijo Kevin se fue a dormir mientras su padre se dispuso a organizar el cuaderno con el horario de su hijo para que este se lo trajera firmado todos los días.

En la noche ambos cenaron juntos un poco más calmados pero el chico se sentía un poco avergonzado y no quería mirar a los ojos a su padre

**Don Carlos: hijo mírame, entiendo cómo te sientes pero todos cometemos errores lo importante es aprender de ellos y no volver a cometerlos, te portaste mal y ya fuiste castigado y perdonado por ello ahora trata de tener un poco de paz hijo **

**Kevin: de verdad lo siento y no lo volveré a hacer me portare bien y cumpliré con todo de verdad que si**

Y así fue durante la semana de suspensión el muchacho asistió a sus deberes y no puso pero alguno y una vez integrado a sus clases sus profesores no podían quejarse de él fue atento, estudioso y colaborador, ah y claro todos los días su padre le revisa el cuaderno de asistencia y leía feliz que sus profesores le ponían felicitaciones por su buen desempeño académico, el muchacho aprendía de sus errores y no quería volver a pasar por aquel trago tan amargo de ser reprendido eso era seguro.


End file.
